Sona Buvelle
|-|Sona= |-|DJ Sona= |-|Arcade Sona= |-|Pentakill Sona= |-|Odyssey Sona= Summary |-|Original Lore='Sona' is Demacia’s foremost virtuoso of the stringed etwahl, speaking only through her graceful chords and vibrant arias. This genteel manner has endeared her to the highborn, though others suspect her spellbinding melodies to actually emanate magic—a Demacian taboo. Silent to outsiders but somehow understood by close companions, Sona plucks her harmonies not only to soothe injured allies, but also to strike down unsuspecting enemies. |-|Arcade Lore=Being forcefully transported from the real world to fight an army of evil video game bosses is no sweat for Sona. She was the first person to beat Keyboard Solo 4's ultra solo mode on nightmare difficulty—a feat that, by the developers' own admission, should not have been possible. |-|Pentakill Lore=Never tell Sona of PENTAKILL that keyboards aren't metal. Her instrument is filled with living barbed wire and a sonic scream loud enough to bring other, lesser musical genres crashing to their knees. |-|Odyssey Lore=Once a member of the Templar Order, Sona was born with the ability to commune directly with ora, and the creatures from which it is harvested. More recently, she has sought out Yasuo, troubled captain of the Morning Star, and joined his ragtag crew—hoping to avert a disaster that could destroy the entire galaxy. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 6-B | High 6-A | 5-C Name: Sona Buvelle, Maven of the Strings, Demacian Virtuoso Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely in her early to mid 20s) Classification: Human, Musician | Arcade Warrior | Keyboardist for Pentakill | Former Seer of the Templar Order Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has an enhanced sense of hearing), Telepathy, Flight, Telekinesis, Sound Manipulation, Damage Boost (Via Power Chord), Aura, Healing (High-Low, likely Low-Mid Via Aria of Perseverance, Healed Ryze from being stabbed in the stomach), Forcefield Creation (Via Aria of Perseverance), Statistics Amplification (AP amplification via Hymn of Valor, Speed Amplification Via Song of Celerity), Statistics Reduction (AP Reduction Via Diminuendo, Speed Reduction Via Tempo), Broadway Force (Via Crescendo) |-|Arcade=All powers as her base plus Data Manipulation (All Arcade champions are capable of directly damaging and destroying the coding that makes up everything) |-|Pentakill=All powers as base plus Chain Manipulation, Broadway Force, Intangibility, Dimensional Travel (Able to travel from the physical realm to the spirit realm), and Non-Physical Interaction (Able to affect Yordles and destroy Bandle City which, due to existing solely in the Spirit Realm, are both inherently non-corporeal) |-|Odyssey=All powers as base plus Life Manipulation/Energy Manipulation (Able to freely manipulate Ora), Clairvoyance (Able to receive visions of the suture from the Ora Megafauna), Teleportation (Via Warp), Limited Intangibility (Via Warp), Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun via Tempo), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Retrograde), Transmutation (Can turn projectile attacks used against her into healing sound waves) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | Small Country level (Can fight on par with the Battle Bosses, Comparable to Arcade Miss Fortune) | Multi-Continent level (Capable of sinking multiple continents with her sound waves) | Moon level (Comparable to the rest of the Odyssey Crew, Capable of harming Odyssey Kayn) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed, Higher with Song of Celerity, (Able to fight a comparable speed to Ryze), Supersonic Attack Speed (Uses sound waves as attacks) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed, Higher with Song of Celerity, Supersonic Attack Speed | Subsonic reactions and combat speed, Higher with Song of Celerity, Massively FTL+ Attack Speed (Her sound waves are capable of traveling to other life-bearing planets in a short period of time) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed, Higher with Song of Celerity, Supersonic Attack Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Small Country Class | Multi-Continent Class | Moon Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Small Country level | Multi-Continent level | Moon level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters | Dozens of meters | Interstellar | Planetary Standard Equipment: Etwahl Intelligence: Very high (Highly skilled in combat, a highly skilled musician able to play multiple genres of music at a master level with little to no prior practice or preparation beforehand) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Original Sona= *'Power Chord:' After casting 3 basic abilities, Sona's next basic attack deals bonus magic damage, with an additional effect depending on the last basic ability cast. **'Aura:' Sona's basic abilities each generate a unique aura for 3 seconds that empowers her and all allied champions who enter its radius, also incurring a 0.5 seconds period during which she cannot cast her other basic abilities. *'Hymn of Valor:' Sona sends out two bolts of sound that deal magic damage to the nearest enemies, prioritizing champions. **'Aura:' Sona and tagged allied champions deal bonus magic damage on their next basic attack. **'Power Chord – Staccato:' Power Chord deals bonus damage. *'Aria of Perseverance:' Sona Heal power heals herself and the most wounded nearby allied champion. **'Aura:' Sona and tagged allied champions receive a shield. **'Power Chord – Diminuendo:' Power Chord reduces its target's damage output. *'Song of Celerity:' Sona gains bonus movement speed for 3 seconds, extended to up to 7 seconds if she doesn't take damage. **'Aura:' Tagged allied champions gain bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. **'Power Chord – Tempo:' Power Chord slows its target. *'Crescendo:' Sona plays an irresistible chord in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemy champions struck, preventing them from attacking or using abilities, and forcing them to dance for 1.5 seconds. *'Telepathy:' Sona is mute, but she can communicate with others through telepathy. |-|Odyssey Sona= *'Ora Manipulation:' Sona has the ability to freely manipulate Ora, the divine, golden lifeblood of all civilization, allowing her to use it as a weapon, shield, and personal confidant. The substance, like liquid gold, is a source of vast, almost mythical power. The most gifted child in a generation, she has the rare ability to commune directly with the ora-producing megafauna that drift peacefully through the cold depths of space. More importantly, Sona does not utilize ora the same way most sentient beings do. She doesn’t have to implant herself with augments or undergo expensive body modifications with potentially hazardous technology—she simply wills Ora to do as she wishes. *'Warp:' Allows the user to dash towards the target location while being intangible and invulnerable. Can hold up to 3 charges. *'The Seer:' Staccato gains bonus damage, Tempo stuns its target, Sona passively receives bonus healing for all damage dealt and bonus healing and shielding. *'Harsh:' Sona gains her total magical power as base attack damage. *'Drop:' Gain a percent of healing and shielding as Ora charges. At 500 charges, her next basic attack deals magic damage to all enemies in a line. Heal and Shield Power increase the damage of this ability. *'Power Chord:' After casting 3 basic abilities, Sona's next basic attack deals bonus magic damage, with an additional effect depending on the last basic ability cast. **'Aura:' Sona's basic abilities each generate a unique aura for 3 seconds that empowers her and all allied champions who enter its radius, also incurring a 0.5 seconds period during which she cannot cast her other basic abilities. *'Hymn of Valor:' Sona sends out two bolts of sound that deal magic damage to the nearest enemies, prioritizing champions. **'Aura:' Sona and tagged allied champions deal bonus magic damage on their next basic attack. ***'Rouse:' Allies buffed by Hymn of Valor's aura deal increased damage with their next basic attack. **'Power Chord – Staccato:' Power Chord deals bonus damage. ***'Cadence:' Sona gains Power Chord after casting 2 basic abilities. ***'Boisterous:' Power Chord now affects all enemies in an area around its target. ***'Rhythm:' Hymn of Valor's can be used instantly when Sona casts another ability. ***'Rowdy:' If Hymn of Valor's active damages its maximum number of targets, its next cast hits an additional target and gains bonus damage, stacking up to 4 times. *'Aria of Perseverance:' Sona Heal power heals herself and the most wounded nearby allied champion. **'Aura:' Sona and tagged allied champions receive a shield. ***'Oasis:' Aria of Perseverance's aura continually pulses to heal all allies inside. ***'Clutch:' Aria of Perseverance's shield is increased based on the target's missing health. **'Power Chord – Diminuendo:' Power Chord reduces its target's damage output. ***'Benediction:' Aria of Perseverance's active heals one additional ally. *'Song of Celerity:' Sona gains bonus movement speed for 3 seconds, extended to up to 7 seconds if she doesn't take damage. **'Aura:' Tagged allied champions gain bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. ***'Hyped:' Song of Celerity's aura cleanses allies of crowd-control, and its bonus movement speed is tripled. ***'Retrograde:' Song of Celerity's aura additionally pulses to slow nearby and deal magic damage per second. **'Power Chord – Tempo:' Power Chord slows its target. ***'Flurry:' Song of Celerity's active blocks all nearby projectiles, turning them into healing missiles that seek out nearby allies. *'Crescendo:' Sona plays an irresistible chord in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemy champions struck, preventing them from attacking or using abilities, and forcing them to dance for 1.5 seconds. **'Cascade:' Hitting an enemy with Crescendo recasts the ability behind them. **'Concerto:' Crescendo now fires in 8 directions around Sona. Multiple hits on a target deal reduced damage. *'Telepathy:' Sona is mute, but she can communicate with others through telepathy. Key: Base | Arcade Sona | Pentakill Sona | Odyssey Sona Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sound Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Chain Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Life Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Data Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5